


Tell me Captain..

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Recruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Tell me Captain..

Chris stumbled back into his office, the meeting had gone way too long for his liking. Shutting the door quickly, he turned on his heels and was surprised to see his Lieutenant sitting at his desk.

_“Oh hey Captain.”_

_“Hey Piers, what are you doing in here?”_

_“Well, I noticed that the meeting had been going longer than expected so I came to help out with the reports.”_

_“Thanks Piers!”_

_“No problem Captain, anything to help.”_ Piers smiled at the older man. _“Im actually almost done all the reports, this is the last one.”_

_“I don’t know what I can do to repay you Piers!”_

“Take me out for dinner some time and we’ll call it even.” The sniper winked, giving the older man his signature grin that was solely reserved for him.

_“It’s a date Nivans!”_ Chris replied, sending a wink back towards his young sniper.

_“It sure is Captain, now let’s finish this one and get on our way! I’m starving!”_

_“You always are Piers. It’s one thing I like about you.”_

_“Oh so there are others?”_ Piers questioned, a small smile spreading on his face.

_“I mean, there are a lot more reasons why I like you Piers, you uh, uh know that..”_

_“I don’t seem to recall Cap, maybe you need to refresh my memory?”_ Piers smiled, lifting his body and making small but efficient steps towards his superior.

_“Tell me Chris, what do you like about me?”_ Piers whispered in his ear, the hotness of his breath sending shivers down the older males spine.

_“Maybe it’s the way I never miss my shot? Or maybe its the way you’re always protected when we’re out on missions?”_ Piers continued, wrapping his arms around the Captain’s waist, peppering small kisses on the nape of his neck.

_“Or perhaps, it’s the way I make your job a little easier when your paperwork gets a little too overwhelming?”_ The smaller man questioned, smirking each time he felt the man shiver and tense with every hot breath, kiss and touch.

“ _Well? What is it Sir? What is it that you like about me?”_

_“Pi,Piers…”_ Chris whimpered, grabbing the younger mans arms and turning the strong body in front of him.

_“Ohh, I see… You don’t just like me, do you Captain?”_ Piers replied, lifting the man’s head up with one hand, revealing those beautiful brown orbs.

Chris grabbed onto the smaller man’s defined waist and brought the two bodies closer together, and pressing his lips onto the soft lips of his Lieutenant’s. Earning a small gasp at the sudden pressure on his lips, Piers smiled into the kiss, pressing his body deeper into the older man’s sculpted limbs.

Chris grabbed the snipers face gently, tilting his head to the right to deepen the kiss slightly.

The two remained in the same position until a sudden knock had forcedthem out of their current activity.

_“Yes?”_ Chris yelled, giving his Lieutenant a little space as he took a small step back.

_“Sir, it’s me Finn. Would you have a second to talk?”_

_“I was about to head out soldier, is it important or can it wait until tomorrow?”_ Chris asked, opening the door slightly to reveal the smaller boy.

Finn saluted his Captain, receiving a small chuckle from the experienced soldier. _“Finn, I told you already that you don’t have to salut me every time you see me.”_

_“Sorry sir.”_ Finn replied, setting his gaze away from his Captain, his eyes fell on his fellow soldier. _“Oh! I’m sorry if I interrupted you two! I had thought Piers had already left.”_ Finn barked out, giving the two a smile as Piers walked up to the door.

_“Anything I can help with Finn?”_ Piers asked, genuinely concerned for the new recruit.

_“ I was just wondering if you had any advice for me? I’m not really fitting in with Alpha and was just questioning if there was something about me that did fit in with the others?”_

_“Has anyone been giving you issues Finn?”_ Chris replied with his Captain voice _._

_“No! I just don’t seem to have anything in common with them is all, i’m just not sure if me joining Alpha was a good choice. I feel like i’m just invading into the already established family.”_ Finn answered, his head hanging low, eyes not even open.

_“Listen Finn, Alpha is a family you’re right on that, but we wouldn’t have brought you into this family if we thought you wouldn’t belong here, All those men felt the same way as you did at one point, but you know what changed that?”_ Chris said, giving his new recruit a small smile. 

_“No? What?”_

_“We went out on missions, seen some nasty shit, come into some close calls, made them aware that everyone on our team has a purpose, a job. And one thing that will always stick to us, no one gets left behind kid.”_ Chris finished, hoping he didn’t mess up his words.

_“You haven’t been on too many missions Finn, and the ones you have been out on haven’t been that dangerous. Give it some time, talk to the others, get to know them. They’ll love you, trust me.”_

“ _Thank you Sir for the pep talk, I’ll let you two get back to your time together.”_ Finn replied, scurrying away from the two men.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, and turned around to face his Lieutenant.

_“You know you haven’t told me what you like about me Captain.”_ Piers purred wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.

_“How about we get out of here and i’ll show you exactly what I like about you?”_ Chris whispered into the mans ear, pressing a small kiss on the cheek.

“ _Take me home babe, take me home.”_ Piers replied, pressing a kiss onto his man’s lips before pulling back and grabbing his jacket.

_“Let’s go.”_ Chris smiled, pulled on his jacket and grabbed his lovers hand, intertwining their fingers together.

__


End file.
